Speedwriting Challenge
by Lady Katana4544
Summary: Prompts written for various characters and pairings in various continuities from the LJ tf speedwriting community.
1. Judgement

Characters: Unnamed Seeker, Decepticons, Autobots

Summary: He felt that the grounders weren't fit to judge him.

Prompt 1: Judgement

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: heavily implied violence, some language

0000

The Autobots had captured him for supposedly trespassing on what was considered neutral territory by all factions. Claiming that he had done something that warranted their attention and somehow lead to his arrest.

Fragging slagging groundpounders thought they were fit to judge him.

It was something that Megatron had easily so many times before this, had predicted would happen.

They were not fit to judge him.

At least not in eyes of his fellow Seekers and in the laws of their once beautiful city, Vos.


	2. Nobody's Fool

Characters/Pairings: Arcee, Elita; Elita One/Arcee

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: femslash, implied violence, some language, implied intimacy

A/N: This ficlet piece follows another ficlet called "Power Struggles", which will be posted soon.

0000

She revved her engine angrily, ignoring the quiet bodies around them in the small room. While they had bonded over 12 orns ago, she was finding that her lover now mate was still finding ways to make a fool of herself.

And there was no way that she was going to allow her to take her down with her. Not this time, no matter how much fun the resulting interfacing would be.

"I am not a fool. What are you trying to pull Elita?"

The snarled question from the other femme, got a slight smirk from her and several not quite surprised also not listening others in the room.

"I'm trying to pull anything, Arcee. But you will attend this function with me as payment for the embarrassing stunt that you pulled in on the previous cycle."

"Admit you enjoyed that, 'Lita. I know you did.."


	3. The Weak Will Fall

Rating: T

Characters: SG!Optimus Prime, brief mentions of others

Summary: It was time for the weak to go.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: violence, some language use

Prompt: "Write for a character/pairing/genre/continuity you usually doesn't dare to write."

0000

Cybertron and her people were weak just as he had once been. Neither could not be allowed to stay that way any longer.

He would remake Cybertron into an image of gloriousness like none that had been seen before. And that were of the weak will be destroyed should they not follow him.

They will perish in the fires of change.

It was time for their weakling society to change and nothing or anyone would stand in his way. Not even Megatron and his pathetic little band. His loyal Autobots would make sure of that.

Till all are gone.


	4. Looking Through The Chains

Rating: T

Characters: Unnamed OCs, general ensemble mentions

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: some language, implied violence

Notes: Based slightly on a writing prompt at tf_speedwriting and very very slightly on Oni_Gil's Rise fic.

0000

The Autobots had started moving them behind fences after the Great War, spreading their filthy lies that the fences would only be there until a new planetary government had been formed. That had only been three millennia past.

They had clearly been forgotten about.

Quite clearly they had been lied too.

In their fenced prisons, she and her companions could only watch as those on the other side flourished and living in their false sense of superiority. Was this really what their predecessors had wanted for the next generations.

Was this really what the fragging great Optimus Prime had wanted to happen? For his people to separated instead of united? Surely this was something that Megatron would object too, if he and his Decepticon warriors were still functioning.

Objecting that there were some of their people even being forced into slavery while others were simply left behind a fence to die. Was that really even better of a life for their people?

It simply wasn't fair that she and her people were forced to fight again for their own survival while those of the Autobots lived in almost complete splendor.

And word on the streets was that the fraggers were going to be putting up more fences in the area.


	5. Found

Rating: T

Characters: OCs, mentions of main characters

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: some violence, language, death

Notes: Falls some time after, "Looking Through The Chains".

0000

How she managed to stuck in the fencing that separated Autobots and Decepticons was beyond her. Her armor wasn't even strong enough to do so much as get stuck all the other times that she had done it.

So what gotten her stuck this time.

If only she had been a flyer type Cybertronian like Vortex or Blast Off. At least then she would be able to fly over the slagging fences.

And apparently the Autobots were going to fragging kill her if they discovered that she was sneaking through the fences.

Fragging Spin Breaker was going to kill her himself, if she didn't make it back to their quarters.

"Hey guys, look what I found! Told ya the remote sensors were going crazy in this sector."

Frag it all. She was in deep slag now, especially now since she was apparently caught.

"Huh.. looks like we have a femme here."

She felt their touch on the back of her pedes and trembled slightly as they talked among themselves quietly and likely over their comms when her audios didn't pick up their voices again.

"So? What do we do with her?"

"The Boss says that we should offline the Decepticon and leave her here. The other Decepticons will find something to do with her body."

So there she waited for them to kill her and wait for something to death to take her into oblivion.

Was this really what Optimus Prime hadn't thought would happen once the war was won?

That one side would be forced aside and out of anyone's thoughts.


	6. Magnetism

Characters: Prowl, Sideswipe, Jazz, ensemble; strongly implied Prowl/Jazz

Summary: This was something he didn't expect to happen.

Prompt 1: Magnetism

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: slash

0000

He ignored the grinning mech beside as he fought against the magnet to get his body and wings free from the magnetized wall. Logically it seemed as though the whole incident was Sideswipe's idea.

Or had a certain unnamed mech that would remain that way, taunt him enough into doing it?

This was certainly something that he had expected to even happen. Primus, he couldn't move his head to thunk it repeatedly against the wall or even to glare at the mech beside him.

"Hey Prowl."

"Yes, Jazz?"

He didn't have to even try and turn his head to see that the mech was grinning, especially when he could hear it in his voice.

"At least now, we can't be accused of avoiding each other now."


	7. No Memorials For Cowards

Characters: Unnamed OC, ensemble

Summary: Not everyone gets a memorial.

Prompt 5: Memorial

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: violence, language, implied death

0000

Not everyone gets a memorial in wars, in any part of the galaxy.

Its a slagging honor that only a Prime and perhaps only a select few warriors would be given for the things that they had done.

Not to the ones who fear death or were little known to society, let alone to their comrades.

Not for the ones who simply wander the energon stained battlefields after the fighting is over not having fought in it themselves but merely to find a friend or lover.

There would be no memorials for the cowards who ran from the battlefield, leaving their friends to fight alone with no one to watch their backs.

Or for the silent wanderers who tread on a field of battle simply looking for the quickest way to end their own life.


	8. Welcome

Rating: T

Characters: ensemble

Prompt 6: Welcome

Summary: The Prime had returned.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: implied violence

0000

The news had been slow to even cause a ripple through the Cybertronians that had remained on Cybertron when their Prime had vanished with a select crew of Autobots.

Now a younger Prime had come before them.

Joyous shouts welcomed the Prime back into Iacon, with the knowledge that the other cities (that were able) wished to give him a welcoming celebration as well.

Prime had returned to them.

What changes would he be bringing with him to give to the populace?


	9. What Is This Nonsense?

Rating: K

Characters: Ratchet, Protectobots, mentions of others

Prompt: Initiation

Summary: Ridiculous initiation was entirely ridiculous.

Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

Warnings: fluff

0000

He stared. They stared back.

And then he blinked his optics, trying to figure out what he was seeing.

Nope they were still in the same position and they were still staring back at him.

He shook his head, knowing that he'd have to tell Wheeljack to talk with the Protectobots about doing whatever the Twins or the other Autobot pranksters told them to do.

Why did that they have to be so curious about things that they didn't need to know about?

Primus help them all.


	10. Battlefield Lovers

Rating: T

Characters/Pairing: Springer, Roadbuster, ensemble; implied Springer/Roadbuster, strongly implied Springer/Arcee/Hot Rod

Summary: In the battlefield, they loved and understood each other. Outside the battlefield it was different story.

Warnings: violence, implied slash

Notes: Written for a prompt from one of the tf_speedwriting prompt day on LJ.

0000

Out in the battlefield against their enemies, he knew what he and Springer had there only lasted as long the fighting continued and then it would be over.

Sharing only the gentlest of any touching there on the field, under the guise of making sure that the other was alright, though they probably weren't fooling the other Wreckers.

Especially if their looks at them, were anything to go by. Once off the battlefield, it always back to business as usual especially if they were going to be meeting up with Springer's two lovers somewhere along.

If they did have any idea of what went on the battlefield between their lover and himself, they seemed to tolerate it enough.

However he knew his place, knowing better than push any hidden boundaries that they might have with their relationship.

Knowing better than to compete with them for Springer, knowing very well that he could just as easily as lose Springer in the end.


End file.
